dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Nakamura Yuri
Perfil thumb|250px|Nakamura Yuri *'Nombre:' 中村 ゆり (なかむら ゆり) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Nakamura Yuri *'Nombre real:' 成友理 / Son Yuri *'Nombre coreano:' 성우리 / Sung Woo Ri (Seong Wu Ri) *'Profesión:' Actriz, Ex-Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Prefectura de Osaka, Japón *'Estatura:' 164 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' AB *'Signo zodiacal:' Piscis *'Agencia:''' Alpha Agency Dramas *Poison Daughter, Holy Mother (WOWOW, 2019) *Perfect World (Fuji TV, 2019) *Sute Neko ni Hirowareta Otoko (NHK BS Premium, 2019) *Fruits Takuhaibin (TV Tokyo, 2019) *Nusumareta Kao (WOWOW, 2019) *Good Doctor (Fuji TV, 2018) *BG: Shinpen Keigonin (TV Asahi, 2018) ep.6 *Heisei Sasameyuki (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Otouto no Otto (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Plage (WOWOW, 2017) *Masuyama Chounouryokushi Jimusho (NTV, 2017) *Cold Case (WOWOW, 2016, Ep.7) *Isan Sozoku Bengoshi Kakizaki Shinichi (NTV, YTV, 2016, Ep.8) *Yassan (TV Tokyo, 2016, Ep.4) *Kensou no Machi, Shizuka na Umi (NHK, 2016) *HOPE (Fuji TV, 2016) *Shokubutsu Danshi Beranda Season 3 (NHK BS Premium / 2016) *Kounodori (TBS, 2015) ep.8 *Hanasaki Mai ga Damattenai 2 (NTV, 2015, Ep.9) *Tantei no Tantei (Fuji TV, 2015) *Enka (WOWOW, 2015) *Meikyu Sousa (TV Asahi, 2015) *Watashi wa Chichi ga Kirai Desu (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Garasu no Ashi (WOWOW, 2015) *Kaze no Toge (NHK, 2015, Ep.1) *Osoroshi (NHK BS Premium) ep.4-5 *Hero 2 (Fuji TV, 2014, Ep.7) *Tokyo Scarlet (TBS, 2014, Ep.5) *Hanako to Anne (NHK, 2014) *Mottomo Tooi Ginga (TV Asahi, 2013) *Apoyan ~ Hashiru Kokusai Kuukou (TBS, 2013) ep.1-7 *Kekkon Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012) *Higashino Keigo Mysteries (Fuji TV, 2012, Historia 4) *13-sai no Hello Work (TV Asahi, 2012) ep.7 *37-sai de Isha ni Natta Boku ~Kenshui Junjo Monogatari~ (Fuji TV, 2012) *Umechan Sensei (NHK, 2012) *Mirai Nikki - Another : World- (Fuji TV, 2012) *Deka Kurokawa Suzuki (NTV, 2012) ep.7 *DOCTORS Saikyou no Meii (TV Asahi, 2011) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011, 5ª semana) *Jidankoshonin Gota Keshi (NTV, 2011) ep.11 *Mori no Asagao (TV Tokyo, 2010) ep.2 *GM Odore Doctor (TBS, 2010) ep.2 *Tsuki no Koibito (Fuji TV, 2010) *Tokujo Kabachi!! (TBS, 2010) ep.5 *Ryoma Den (NHK, 2010) *Tokyo DOGS (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.2 *Saru Lock (NTV, 2009) ep.1-2,11 *LOVE GAME (NTV, 2009) ep.3 *CeleBry 3 (TV Tokyo, 2009) *BOSS (Fuji TV, 2009) ep.3 *Kaette Kurunoka!? 33pun Tantei (Fuji TV, 2009) Películas *Kagefumi (2019) *Inemuri Iwane (2019) *Ai Uta (2019) *Psychic Agents (2018) *Ten (2017) *Bride for 8 Years (2017) *Hamon: Yakuza Boogie (2017) *Taiyo no Futa (2016) *After the Storm (2016) *Happy Landing (2015) *Dear Deer (2015) *Maestro (2015) *Gekijoban Rei Zero (2014) *My Hawaiian Discovery (2014) *Genome Hazard (2014) *Like Father, Like Son (2013) *Hyakunen no Tokei (2013) *The Little Girl in Me (2012) *Eden (2012) *Fly With The Gold (2012) *Hayabusa: Harukanaru Kikan (2012) *Tanemaku Tabibito: Minori no Cha (2012) *Shuffle (2011) *Bakamono - The Idiots (2010) *Sakurada Gate Incident (2010) *Kyofu (2010) *Parade (2010) *The Grudge: Girl in Black (2009) *Lala Pipo: A Lot of People (2009) *R246 Story (2008) *Pacchigi! Love and Peace (2007) *Love Letter from Heaven / Tengoku kara no Love Letter (2007) *Sakuran (2007) *Worst by Chance (2003) Videos Musicales *コブクロ 「風をみつめて」(2018) *大橋トリオ 「贈る言葉」(2010) *Daikinman 「meaning of life〜キミノイミ〜」(2009) *mink 「Tomorrow to believe」(2008) *平井堅 「キャンバス」(2008) *ザ・ルーズドッグス 「夜になれば」(2007) *PANG 「きずな feat. MEGARYU」(2007) *TRAX 「Rhapsody」(2005) *ザ・ベイビースターズ 「去りゆく君へ」(2003) Curiosidades *Su padre es japonés y su madre coreana. *Es de la tercera generación de actores Zainichi Korean al igual que el actor Arai Hirofumi. Enlaces *Perfil (Alpha Agency) *Blog Oficial (ameba) *Instagram *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Nakamura Yuri01.jpg Nakamura Yuri02.jpg Nakamura Yuri03.jpg Nakamura Yuri04.png Nakamura Yuri05.jpg Nakamura Yuri06.jpg Nakamura Yuri07.jpg Nakamura Yuri08.jpg Categoría:Alpha Agency Categoría:JActriz